In the production of oil and gas in the field, several input systems are often required to manufacture and deliver an appropriate well treatment fluid to a well formation. Considerations, such as treatment fluid composition, density, and flow rate can be critical in the stimulation of production site. A typical well stimulation operation includes a proppant or sand system, a water system, a resin system, a gel system, a blending tub, and a pumping system. These systems are often individually controlled.
It is often required to coordinate the operation of the various subsystems. Currently, much of the equipment is controlled independently with passed setpoint data and with no direct consideration of the subsystem physical dynamics. Because current well treatment subsystems often operate independently, some systems may be running ahead or behind of other systems. Without interconnectivity and the ability to compensate for this type of phenomena, this can lead to well treatment fluid that does not comply with the needs of a well formation.